


One Closet, Two Ex-Girlfriends

by Something9470



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Yuri, f/f - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something9470/pseuds/Something9470
Summary: After hearing terrible news about Henry's feelings, both Bianca and Chloe help settle their stress with each other in the closet they were locked in. Takes place in the episode, "One Henry, Three Girls - Part 2", with slight changes to the dialogue.
Relationships: Bianca/Chloe Hartman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	One Closet, Two Ex-Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> So I just found out that the characters "Bianca" and "Chloe" aren't on this site, and there aren't any Bianca/Chloe stories I could find, I'd figure that I would be the first to do this. After all, it's...something.

Bianca sat down on one of the tables set up, looking at her phone to see any update from Henry. Lots of time has passed, and Henry still hasn't shown up to the Meat Ball, well...kind of. She sent him dozens of texts and called him plenty of times, asking if he's coming. She even went onto her social media for Henry. Every attempt led to no response and she was getting visually more frustrated.

At another table, Henry, who was in his "Kid Danger" persona, sat down with his friend Charlotte and two other kids that he knocked out with his laser. Henry was originally supposed to be here with Bianca, but now has since took both her current girlfriend Bianca and her ex Chloe due to Chloe asking Kid Danger to this dance. He had this plan made by Ray to take Chloe in, then leave due to fight some bad guy, then come and spend the rest of the dance with Bianca, that planned backfired. Henry looked over and could see the expression on Bianca's face, being more impatient by the minute.

"Come on." Said Kid Danger. "Bianca's over there wondering where 'Kid Danger' is. And she's prolly starting to hate me. So will you please tell me what to do?"

"Well..." Said Charlotte. "If I remember my bad television correctly...:

"Yeah?" Asked Kid Danger.

"You should give Chloe some excuse, then leave for a minute." Said Charlotte.

"Okay." Said Kid Danger.

"Then change back into your Kid Danger self, and find Bianca." Said Charlotte.

"Yeah?" Asked Kid Danger, getting more excited with every sentence.

"Then just keep switching back and forth between Kid Danger and Kid Danger for the rest of the party." Said Charlotte.

"And that'll work?' Asked Kid Danger.

"No." Said Charlotte.

Kid Danger's smile immediately disappeared.

"Wha..Why not?" Asked Kid Danger.

"Because it's never worked on any of the bad TV shows I've ever seen." Said Charlotte.

"Okay..." Said Kid Danger. "...you need to start watching better television."

Bianca got up from her table to walk over towards Kid Danger and Charlotte.

"Hey, Charlotte?" Asked Bianca. "Do you have any idea where Henry is? He's over an hour late."

"No, sorry." Said Charlotte.

Charlotte looked over at Kid Danger, who didn't even look up once Bianca arrived at their table.

"But um..." Said Charlotte. "But maybe Kid Danger could help you with Henry."

Kid Danger looked up at Charlotte in confusion, but then got what Charlotte was trying to do.

"Yes, yes I can help." Said Kid Danger.

Kid Danger got out of his chair and stood up.

"I'll help you with this 'Henry' guy." Said Kid Danger.

He then proceeded to walk away.

"But, you don't know what he looks like." Said Bianca.

"That is true." Said Kid Danger, walking back to Bianca.

"So you'll take me to Junk'n'Stuff?" Asked Bianca.

"Yeah, NO." Said Kid Danger.

Bianca looked confused.

"Uh, I mean, I mean...I c-c, I can't." Said Kid Danger. "'Cause...I..."

"Hey guys." Said Chloe, as she walked towards Bianca and Kid Danger. "What goes on?"

Bianca turned around to look at Chloe.

"Kid Danger's gonna take me to Junk'n'Stuff, to make sure Henry is okay." Said Bianca.

"Oh, well, I'll come with you guys." Said Chloe.

"No...I mean, thank you." Said Kid Danger, immediately groaning after.

Bianca and Chloe both looked at Kid Danger in confusion.

* * *

Kid Danger led Bianca and Chloe out into the hallway of their school.

"You think Henry's okay?" Asked Chloe.

"I hope so." Said Bianca. "The last time he talked to me, he said he had to work late."

"I'm...sure he's okay." Said Kid Danger. "Just...a young man working really, really hard."

"But that doesn't excuse him not to call me or text me." Said Bianca.

"That's not like Henry." Said Chloe.

"I'll try calling him again." Said Bianca, pulling her phone out of her purse.

"NO." Said Kid Danger.

"Why not?" Asked Bianca.

"'Cause..." Said Kid Danger. "...he's working."

"I'll shoot him a text." Said Chloe.

"NO, not that." Said Kid Danger.

"Why?" Asked Chloe.

"'Cause...OH MY GOD!" Shouted Kid Danger, looking and pointing out the stairway.

Both girls looked over Kid Danger's direction to see nobody.

"Why did you just screa-?" Asked Bianca.

"Quick, into the closet!" Shouted Kid Danger.

Kid Danger wrapped his arms around the girls' waists as he led them towards the closet, pushing both girls in and closing the door. He then used his laser to lock the door. He could hear one of the girls trying to open the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Hey, what is wrong with you?" Asked Chloe.

"Let us out." Said Bianca.

"U-uh...I can't." Said Kid Danger. "'Cause...I...saw a really bad guy out here."

"Who?" Asked Chloe.

Kid Danger jumped up and stomped down on the ground, making it seem like someone else jumped in. He then cleared his throat.

"It is I, the...Phone Snatcher." Said Kid Danger, but in a different voice. "And I've come to...snatch your phones.

"You're not gonna snatch people's phones while I'm here." Said Kid Danger.

"Try and stop me." Said the 'Phone Snatcher'.

Kid Danger began to grunt and scream, as he picked up a trash can and began banging it on the walls and the ground, making it seem like a fight is happening. Both girls in the closet screamed in panic. Kid Danger then grunted and began to stomp, making it seem like the 'Phone Snatcher' was running away.

"Hey, get back here." Said Kid Danger.

He took a few steps away, before running back and shooting the lock with his laser again. He then opened the closet door.

"Kid Danger, are you okay?" Asked Chloe.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Said Kid Danger. "Quick, give me your phones."

"Why?" Asked Bianca.

"Because he'll...take them from you." Said Kid Danger.

"But-" Said Bianca.

"Give me your phones!" Shouted Kid Danger.

Both girls shrieked as they handed their phones to Kid Danger.

"Now can we-?" Asked Chloe.

"Thank you." Said Kid Danger, as he immediately closed the door and locked it with his laser again. He then heard angry knocking from the closet door.

"Hey, let us out." Said Chloe.

"I...I can't." Said Kid Danger.

"Why not?" Asked Bianca.

"'Cause, I don't want you two to get hurt." Said Kid Danger. "Just, wait until I get him, so he doesn't get any more peoples' phones."

"What about Captain Ma-?" Asked Chloe.

"Bye." Said Kid Danger, as he began to run away, leaving Bianca and Chloe alone in the closet.

* * *

"Kid Danger?" Asked Bianca, banging on the door. "Let us out."

"I don't think he's coming back." Said Chloe.

"So what do we do, we just wait until some gets us?" Asked Bianca, trying to open the door, but to no avail.

"I don't know." Said Chloe. "Maybe one of the students will Captain Man and he'll be able to get us out."

Bianca went back to banging the door and attempting to open the door, also screaming for 'help' during the process.

"Stop Bianca." Said Chloe, as she got Bianca away from the door.

Bianca was now a couple steps away from the door, while Chloe was on the other side of the closet opposite to the door.

"Let's just relax and everything will be fine." Said Chloe.

"Oh, sure it will." Said Bianca, very sarcastically. "Coming from the girl who once dated my boyfriend, became a reality star, and is now with a superhero's sidekick. Yeah, this'll be perfectly fine."

"What are getting mad at me for?" Asked Chloe.

"Because your date locked us in here." Said Bianca.

"I didn't know he was going to do that." Said Chloe. "Besides, he's protecting us from the Phone Snatcher."

"Right." Said Bianca, being sarcastic again. "From the 'Phone Snatcher'. If anything, Kid Danger's the 'Phone Snatcher' here."

"He and Captain Man are going to help us get of here." Said Chloe.

"Oh yeah, totally." Said Bianca. "And maybe he'll bring Henry here with the snap of his fingers, right? And we could just forget all about this, right?"

"Just calm down Bian-" Said Chloe.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Shouted Bianca. "This night was supposed to be perfect for me. Just Henry and I having a good time. But Henry didn't bother to show up and tell me anything, while I'm stuck in here with his ex."

"Okay, when did me being Henry's ex bother you?" Asked Chloe.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you want to take him from me." Said Bianca.

"I do not." Said Chloe. "He's with you, and I would never do that to you."

"Right, right." Said Bianca. "Like I'm supposed to believe that you showed up to Henry's house and told him that you were going to ask Kid Danger to the dance and not Henry?"

"...That's exactly what happened." Said Chloe.

"My god, you're such a terrible liar." Said Bianca. "Maybe you're the reason why Henry's not responding to me."

"What?" Asked Chloe.

"Yeah, that's right." Said Bianca. "I can see right through you. It's so easy to tell if you're lying or not."

"Oh really?" Asked Chloe.

"Yeah, really." Said Bianca. "That's why Kid Danger locked me in here, so you can go steal Henry from me once he gets here."

"Okay, first of all, how do you know Henry is even gonna show up?" Asked Chloe.

"Because he said he would meet me here." Said Bianca.

"Well it's been over an hour and as far as I'm concerned, he hasn't contacted you and he's not here." Said Chloe. "If he was, he'd let you know he was here and he'd be trying to get us out of here instead of 'working'."

"Um, well..." Said Bianca.

"And if I am somehow behind all of this, why would I have Kid Danger lock me in here as well?" Asked Chloe. "What, you think Kid Danger wants your boyfriend, who's my ex, all to himself, hmm?"

There was a couple seconds of silence, Chloe glaring right into Bianca's eyes, while Bianca tried to process an idea of why. Fortunately, Bianca gave up and cover her face with her hands.

"...I don't know." Said Bianca.

Chloe sighed,as she walked towards Bianca. She moved her hands up to Bianca's arms, rubbing her hands in circles in an attempt to massage them.

"Listen..." Said Chloe. "I'm not here to get back together with Henry. I'm telling you the truth. The reason you saw me at Henry's was because I wanted to talk to Piper."

"Why?" Asked Bianca.

"Because..." Said Chloe. "At this time, I don't know if there is going to be a second season of 'Kids in the Woods', and I knew that the Meat Ball was coming up soon. I thought of an idea that I would ask Kid Danger to take me to the Meat Ball, which would result in me getting publicity, which would then help 'Kids in the Woods' get picked up for another season. I figured that Piper is the president of Captain Man's fan club, she would be able to help me reach Kid Danger and hopefully take me here. That's all that happened."

Bianca moved her hands down from her face, looking down at the ground Chloe stood on.

"But...why did he have all those flowers and candles set up for you?" Asked Bianca.

"They were probably for you, silly." Said Chloe, chuckling a bit. "I mean, considering you both changed your relationship status to 'in a relationship', I'm pretty sure he took you out to his porch to not only ask you to this dance, but to be with you."

"...yeah, yeah I guess you're right." Said Bianca, who was now calmed down by Chloe's words and her hands. "But, how do I know if you guys still have feelings for you?"

"Look, Henry is with you, and I completely support that." Said Chloe. "He'd be stupid to leave a girl like you just to get back with me."

A slight smile grew in Bianca's mouth.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Said Bianca.

"Well, true..." Said Chloe. "But I'm also saying that because it's true."

Bianca looked up from the floor to Chloe's eyes, while Chloe moved her hands down and grabbed Bianca's hands with her own.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life." Said Chloe. "And I mean that."

Bianca's smile grew more, enough so it was noticeable to Chloe.

"Thank you." Said Bianca. "You're really beautiful as well. I sometimes question how Henry could move on from someone like you to be with me."

"Things happen." Said Chloe.

"I'm sorry I got angry with you." Said Bianca.

"It's okay." Said Chloe. "You were really stressed out, and I can understand that. It'd be like that sometimes, like when you're doing a scene over and over again."

Bianca leaned in, as both girls began to hug, holding each other close with one arm around the other's neck, while the other arm's around the other's waist. After a couple of seconds, both girls broke their hug. Their bodies were no longer touching, but their hands still touched the other's body. Both girls stared right into each others' eyes, focusing on each others' eyes and each others' eyes only. Both girls stared at each other, full of want and desire. With that in mind, both girls leaned in towards each other, tilting their heads and closing their eyes in the process. All of the sudden, someone started banging on the closet door.

* * *

"Rah!" Screamed a voice, coming from the other side of the door. "Get away from the door!"

Both girls jumped in fear and backed away from each other, Chloe immediately backing away from the door right after. Both girls then began to scream, and then screamed again as the door opened and a figure in striped pants and a mask appeared.

"Give me your phones!" Said the figure. "Or I will destroy you."

"We don't have our phones." Said Chloe, while both girls moved in deeper in the closet, backing away from the figure.

"I don't believe you." Said the figure, as he reached over to grab both girls' purses. Bianca grabbed her bag and attempted to pull it away from the figure, while Chloe began to slap the figure.

"Get away from us." Said Bianca.

The figure did not listened and continued to go after the girls.

"Or maybe I'll destroy you." Said a familiar voice.

The figure stopped as everyone looked up at the stairs to see none other than Captain Man.

"Oh jeez." Said the figure.

"Captain Man!" Said Chloe.

"Thank god." Said Bianca.

The figure began to back away and walked away slowly, while Captain Man walked slowly towards him. Both Chloe and Bianca then walked out of the closet.

"Now, Phone Snatcher..." Said Captain Man. "You better be done terrorizing these teenage girls, because I'm gonna rip you apart."

"Yeah!" Shouted Bianca.

"Get him, Captain Man!" Shouted Chloe.

"No need to get me." Said the figure. "I give up."

"I' ma beat you up 'till your mamma feels it." Said Captain Man.

"Perhaps this is just a misunderstanding." Said the figure.

"Then tell me where is Kid Danger?" Asked Captain Man.

"Um..." Said the figure. "...think fast!"

The figure reached into his jacket and pulled out two phones. He then threw them up in the air, and ran towards the door.

"Our phones!" Shouted Bianca.

Captain Man ran and caught both of the phones, while the 'Phone Snatcher' ran out the door.

"Thanks Captain Man." Said Chloe. "But the Phone Snatcher's escaped."

Captain Man handed the girls back their phones.

"Don't worry." Said Captain. "I'll get him, and once I do, I'll do whatever it takes for him to tell me where Kid Danger is. Until then, you girls stay safe."

"We will." Said Bianca.

Captain Man rushed out the door, leaving Bianca and Chloe in the hallway.

"Wow." Said Chloe.

"Yeah, wow." Said Bianca.

Both girls looked at each other for a few seconds, not saying a word to one another. Considering that they almost kissed a few seconds ago, them being awkward to each other seemed more normal.

"You know, I'm gonna go back to the party." Said Chloe.

"'Kay." Said Bianca.

She looked at her phone to still see no update from Henry.

"I'm gonna try Henry again." Said Bianca.

"Good luck." Said Chloe.

"Thanks." Said Bianca.

Chloe proceeded to walk back to the party, while Bianca called Henry for possibly the last time tonight. She then began to fell confused, as she heard a phone ring. Bianca turned around to see Henry with his phone up to his ear.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Henry.

Bianca hung up and put her phone down. Henry took a second to check out his date.

"Wow." Said Henry. "You look...fantastic."

"Where have you been?" Asked Bianca. "Have you been working this whole time?"

"Well no, not exactly." Said Henry. "I got here like two hours ago, but then this weird guy wearing striped pants and a mask jumped me in the parking lot."

"Oh my god, that's the guy who beat up Kid Danger, while Chloe and I were locked in that closet." Said Bianca, pointing towards the closet.

"What?" Asked Henry.

"Yeah, Captain Man just chased after him." Said Bianca.

"Aw man, I wanted to see that." Said Henry.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay." Said Bianca, as she walked towards Henry.

"Thanks." Said Henry.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Asked Bianca.

"I, wanna go to a party..." Said Henry. "...with a beautiful girl, and have some meat."

Bianca smiled, as Henry moved his elbow towards Bianca. She then took his arm, as they both walked back to the party.

* * *

Later in the party, Bianca was sitting with Henry eating some meat, while other students were still dancing on the dance floor. Bianca couldn't help but notice that Chloe was dancing alone, since Kid Danger was no longer here. By the way Chloe moved, Bianca could tell that she wasn't so happy.

"Aw." Said Bianca. "Chloe's dancing all by herself. I feel really bad for her."

"Ah, she'll be fine." Said Henry. "Besides, she's..."

Henry looked at the people on the dance floor and saw people he recognized.

"She's got Charlotte and Jasper there." Said Henry.

"They're at different side of the dance floor, Henry." Said Bianca.

"At least she has company." Said Henry. "Too bad Kid Danger would rather help Captain Man fight one weirdo than be with Chloe."

Bianca couldn't help herself from reacting negative towards her date, as Henry immediately snickered after his statement. She then turned to looked at Henry.

"So, you don't feel bad for her at all?" Asked Bianca.

"Of course I feel bad for her." Said Henry. "It's just that I'm with you now and not Chloe, so how she feels or what she does doesn't bother me."

"Really?" Asked Bianca.

"Yes." Said Henry.

Henry moved his hands up to grab Bianca's hands and held them close.

"Look, I'm sorry this wasn't the night you were expecting." Said Henry. "But I'm here now, and nothing is stopping me from leaving your side. And now that we're back together, I promise that nothing will ever get between us. I will always be honest with you and have no secrets kept from you, and be there when you need me."

"Aw, Henry." Said Bianca, smiling at Henry. "But I do I have one question?"

"What is it?" Asked Henry.

Bianca moved her hands away from Henry's grasp.

"Are you sure you don't have feelings for Chloe anymore?" Asked Bianca.

"Uh, um...no, not anymore." Said Henry.

"Henry, you can tell me." Said Bianca.

"Okay, maybe a little." Said Henry.

Bianca sighed.

"But that's okay, right?" Asked Henry. "Because right now, I'm focused on you, and just you."

"Good." Said Bianca.

"I should've just taken just you rather than both you and Chlo..." Said Henry, immediately covering his mouth.

Bianca's eyes widened.

"What did you just say?" Asked Bianca.

"N-n-nothing, I-" Said Henry.

"So you couldn't decide between me or Chloe, so you thought you could take both of us?!" Shouted Bianca, immediately standing right up.

Bianca shouted loud enough to where the people on the dance floor could hear her, including Chloe. The people on the dance floor stopped dancing, and now all attention was on Henry and Bianca. The only sound that could be heard was Bianca dry heaving in anger.

"No, you don't understa-" Said Henry.

"Oh, I don't understand!" Shouted Bianca, being very sarcastic. "So I'm just something that makes you look good, right? The All-mighty Henry Hart was able to take two girls, Bianca and the star of 'Kids in the Woods' Chloe, to the Meat Ball, was that what you wanted to hear?"

"No, Bianca, I-" Said Henry.

"You know what, forget it." Said Bianca, as she picked up her purse and began to walk away.

"Bianca, wai-" Said Henry.

"Don't talk to me ever again!" Shouted Bianca, as she walked out of the gym with tears flowing in her eyes.

Henry looked around to see everyone staring right at him. He then turn and noticed Chloe, who shook her head and rolled her eyes, walking out of the gym as well.

* * *

Chloe was now back in the hallways of their school, looking for Bianca.

"Bianca?" Shouted Chloe. "Bianca, where are you?"

She heard no response, as she walked to another hallway.

"Bianca? Shouted Chloe. "Bianca, I had nothing to do with this. Please come out."

Chloe's phone buzzed. She reached down into her phone and picked it up. She then read the notification she got: _Bianca_ _Hartwig is no longer in a relationship with Henry Hart_.

* * *

**(** **NOTE: Considering that Bianca's last name is never mentioned in the show, and both Henry and Chloe have the word "Hart" in their last name, with Henry's last name literally being the word "Hart", I thought it'd be kind of funny to give Bianca a surname that started with "Hart", so I just chose "Hartwig" out of the many different options.**

**Also, I haven't been in a relationship, or at least mentioned I was in a relationship with someone on social media, so if I were to change my relationship status from "in a relationship" to "single", I don't know if people get a notification phrased something like "[INSERT NAME] is no longer in a relationship with [INSERT NAME]. If anyone knows the correct way it is formatted, I'd appreciate it if you let me know, just to make this sort of more realistic, if that makes enough. If I actually phrased that correctly, then great, I phrased it correctly.**

**Anyway, back to the story)**.

* * *

"Man, Henry really messed up." Said Chloe.

She then began to hear quiet sobbing as she went closer and closer towards the closet she was locked in earlier. She went and reached for the door handle and was able to turn, meaning it wasn't locked like before. She slowly opened the door to see nothing by darkness and and heard louder sobbing. She reached over and flipped the light switch. The lights went on and Chloe was able to see Bianca sitting down on the ground with her back against the wall and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Bianca?" Asked Chloe.

Bianca looked up to see Chloe.

"Not now Chloe." Said Bianca. "Just please leave me alone."

Chloe closed the door behind her and then went down on her knees in front of Bianca.

"I had no idea Henry was like that." Said Chloe.

"I know." Said Bianca. "I saw that look on your face before I stormed out. How could he do this me?"

Chloe leaned over and hugged Bianca tight, trying to comfort her in the best way she can.

"...I thought this day couldn't get any worse for me." Said Bianca. "Then this happens..."

"I know, I know how you feel." Said Chloe. "You shouldn't deserve someone like Henry in your life. He doesn't deserve your tears. You deserve so much better."

"I know." Said Bianca. "I'm glad you're here."

Chloe stopped hugging Bianca, as both girls got up to their feet. Chloe used one pf her hands to wipe away Bianca's tears, which Bianca greatly appreciated. Both girls began to stare at each other again, much like they did plenty of times earlier. Chloe began to smile, as she just thought of something.

"Hey, you wanna get back at Henry?" Asked Chloe.

"How?" Asked Bianca.

Chloe took a few steps back, as she went to lock the door from the inside. She then proceeded to walk away from the door and towards Bianca. Chloe grabbed Bianca and moved her towards the wall, so her back was now against it. Chloe pulled out her phone and turned on her camera. She switched to the front-facing camera on her phone and moved her arm up, so now both girls could be seen in the camera shot.

"Remember when we almost...kissed?" Asked Chloe.

"Yeah?" Said Bianca.

"Well..." Said Chloe. "...how about instead, no weird guy is trying to bang on the door?"

Bianca smiled and looked down at Chloe, who looked back up while biting her lower lip.

"I'd like that." Said Bianca.

Bianca moved her hands up to cup Chloe's cheeks. Chloe hit her button to record as she felt Bianca's lips on hers Chloe moved her free hand onto Bianca's hip as Chloe's phone captured now both of Henry's ex-girlfriends in a heated and passionate kiss. The girls broke their kiss, but their lips were still intact. As both girls' mouths were opened, they slipped their tongue into the other's mouth, grazing each others' tongues and exploring each others' mouths. Bianca moved her left hand behind Chloe's head and pushed her in closer, deepening their kiss and exploring more of each others' mouths.

They explored each others' mouths with their tongues for a few seconds, before both girls pulled back their tongues and pecked each other's lips. A small strand of saliva could be seen crawling down Chloe's jaw, which the camera was able to capture. Both girls stared at each other, wanting more. Bianca moved her right hand up to wipe away the saliva from Chloe's jaw, as she leaned back in to kiss Chloe. They continued this pattern of kissing and then touching tongues and then back to kissing for a good two minutes, at least.

Bianca could stop herself from pulling Chloe's body close, so their bodies were now touching, and caressing her as well, moving her hands down to Chloe's ass and then back up to her cheeks, and then back down. Chloe did the same to Bianca, only using one hand instead of both. Both girls moaned in their kiss at the feeling the touch of the other on her body, and neither wanted to stop. Of course, a sound of knocking on the door basically forced the girls to break their kiss, both girls now breathing heavily. Chloe stopped recording and turned off her phone, setting it back in her purse after.

"Bianca?" Asked Henry, knocking on the door. "Are you in there?"

"What do you want Henry?" Asked Bianca.

"Look, can we please talk about this?" Asked Henry.

"There's nothing to talk about." Said Bianca. "You've hur-"

Bianca was interrupted by Chloe leaning in and kissing on her neck. Bianca bit her lower lip, holding in moan.

"You...you've hurt me enough." Said Bianca.

"I wanna start things over, forget everything that happened today." Said Henry. "I want you, and only you."

"And what about, mm, Chloe?" Asked Bianca.

Bianca tilted her head to the other direction, allowing Chloe to pleasure the other side of Bianca's neck.

"So we're just gonna forget that you and Chloe were a thing?" Asked Bianca.

"Yes, exactly." Said Henry.

Chloe stopped pleasuring Bianca's neck as her eyes widened in shock over what she just heard from Henry outside the closet.

"As a matter of fact, our relationship meant nothing to me." Said Henry.

Chloe's shock turned into anger, as she turned to face the door.

"Oh, really?!" Shouted Chloe.

"Chloe?" Asked Henry. "What are you do-?"

"Oh, no no no no, I meant nothing to you?" Asked Chloe.

"No, that's not what I mea-" Said Henry.

"Just go away Henry." Said Bianca. "You managed to break two girls' heart today."

"Bianca, please." Said Henry.

"You heard her." Said Chloe, as she banged on the closet door. "Go away!"

"Come on." Said a familiar voice.

"But Char..." Said Henry.

"It's obvious they don't want you around them." Said Charlotte. "Let's just go home."

"You got some explaining to do, man." Said Jasper, another familiar voice.

Henry sighed.

"Fine." Said Henry.

Both Bianca and Chloe stayed still as they heard footsteps walking away from the closet. They then heard the front door open and close, as the footsteps faded away. Bianca looked over at Chloe. Her hand balled into a fist against the door while the other hand was over her eyes. She could hear Chloe dry heaving, trying not to cry.

"Chloe..." Said Bianca.

"I'm okay." Said Chloe.

Chloe turned back around to face Bianca, wiping away a single tear with one of her arms.

"Maybe we should stop and get ou-" Said Bianca.

"No." Said Chloe, as she pressed Bianca up against the wall. "No, I don't want to stop. As a matter of fact, I got a better idea of getting back at Henry."

"How?" Asked Bianca.

Chloe reached back into her purse and pulled out her phone. She put her purse on the ground as she went back to the camera app on her phone, switching to the front-facing camera and immediately started recording.

"How about instead of showing Henry us kissing..." Said Chloe. "How about we show him us..."

Chloe moved her free hand up to Bianca's chest and traced one of her fingers down Bianca's cleavage.

"...having more fun?" Asked Chloe.

Bianca smiled and pulled Chloe in for a kiss as her response. Chloe yelped in shock, but immediately kissed back. Once they broke their kiss, Chloe went back down to sucking on the skin of Bianca's neck, her free hand on Bianca's shoulder to hold her in place. Bianca moved her hands to Chloe's hips for the same reason.

"Oh Chloe." Moaned Bianca.

Chloe leaned back, as Bianca captured Chloe's lips once again with her own. Bianca then leaned down, having her turn with Chloe's neck. Chloe moaned in ecstasy, as she moved her free hand to back of Bianca's neck, wanting her to stay there and not wanting her to stop. After that, they went back to kissing one another. Chloe moved her hand up to caress one of Bianca's breasts, while Bianca had her hands full of Chloe's ass again.

Bianca moved her hands under Chloe's dress and squeezed Chloe's ass, leading to a moan from Chloe during their kiss and turning her on in the process. They than broke their kiss with one another.

"Let's get out of these clothes." Said Chloe.

Bianca nodded in agreement before pecking Chloe's lips. Chloe sat her phone down and put it against the wall, her phone still recording the both of them. Meanwhile, Bianca reached into her purse to pull out her phone as well.

"I wanna record this as well." Said Bianca.

"The more the merrier, right?" Asked Chloe.

Bianca kissed Chloe as her response, as she set her phone up against the wall that was opposite of Chloe's phone. Both phones were now recording and had both girls fully clothed in both of their shots. Bianca threw her purse down to the floor near Chloe's, and then both girls proceeded to kiss again. While that was happening, both girls reach around to the other girl's back and proceeded to unzip each others' dresses. Once that was the settled, they broke their kiss and then Bianca allowed Chloe to removed black and pink dress from her body, followed by Chloe being stripped from her pink and blue dress by Bianca.

Both girls were now in their lingerie as they proceeded to make out again. Now being able to use both of her arms, Chloe did not hesitate to pleasure Bianca with her hands. While Bianca cupped Chloe's cheeks, Chloe had one of her hands back on one of Bianca's breasts and her other hand down between Bianca's, rubbing the fabric that covered what she desired at the moment. Bianca moaned in their kiss, as she moved one of her legs up to Chloe's waist, wrapping it around her body.

"I want you, Bianca." Said Chloe.

"I want you." Moaned Bianca. "...To take me."

Chloe moved her hands behind Bianca's back and ripped off her bra, throwing it on the floor afterwards. Chloe looked at the sight of a now topless Bianca right in front of her in all her glory. Chloe did not hesitate to grab both of Bianca's breasts and take one of her tits into her mouth.

"Oh, yes." Moaned Bianca, as she felt Chloe's hands, lips and tongue all over her bare chest.

Chloe switched over to Bianca's other breast, giving more love to Bianca's chest. After that, Chloe then kissed Bianca's cleavage and led trails of kisses down to Bianca's midriff. She moved her hands down to Bianca's waist and tugged on Bianca's panties. Chloe looked up into Bianca's eyes, who nodded her head. Bianca raised one leg after the other, helping Chloe take off her panties, revealing Bianca's pussy cleanly shaved.

"Wow." Said Chloe, astonished at the sight of Bianca's womanhood.

Bianca moved one of her hands to the back of Chloe's head and and pushed her head in between her legs. Both girls moved towards the wall, with Bianca's back against it. Bianca closed her mouth with her other hand while keeping Chloe still, as Chloe began to eat Bianca out.

"Oh, fuck." Moaned Bianca.

Bianca arched her back at the feeling of Chloe's face buried in between her legs. She had her hands fondling over Bianca's legs while her mouth was focused on Bianca's pussy. Chloe lapped Bianca's pussy with her tongue like a cat, and Bianca could feel herself getting weaker and getting close.

"I'm gonna cum." Moaned Bianca.

Chloe covered Bianca's vagina with her mouth and darted her tongue in and out of Bianca's wet folds, setting Bianca over the edge. Bianca moved both of her hands to the back of Chloe's head, grinding her body against Chloe's face in a quick pace. She took one deep breath, as her eyes rolled back. She then moved one of her hands back to cover her mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" Screamed Bianca, as she found herself cumming all over Chloe's mouth and chin, as well as inside Chloe's mouth.

Chloe gave one last lick before wiping her mouth with her fingers. Chloe swallowed Bianca's juices, as she looked up to Bianca's face, Bianca dry heaving. Bianca opened her eyes and looked down to see Chloe taking one of her fingers into her mouth, sucking on her own sticky fingers.

"Come here." Said Bianca, motioning with her finger for Chloe to stand up.

Chloe did just that, and Bianca took Chloe's hand from her mouth and took one of Chloe's wet fingers into her mouth, tasting herself. She then went to taster herself inside of Chloe's mouth as they made out in a wet and sloppy kiss, both moaning one after the other. Bianca broke their kiss and made the two switch positions, with Chloe closest to the wall. Bianca turned Chloe around, so she faced the wall, and then leaned in closer towards Chloe.

"My turn." Whispered Bianca.

Chloe gasped at Bianca's words as she unhooked Chloe's bra and let them dropped to the floor. While Chloe rested her head against the wall, Bianca moved her hands up to play with Chloe's now bare breasts, grabbing her breasts and playing with her nipples. Chloe smiled and moaned at Bianca's touch, as she also felt Bianca kissed down her back and stopped when she reach her ass. Chloe squeaked as she felt Bianca spank her ass and then pull her panties down to her ankles. Bianca pulled Chloe away from the wall a little bit, so Chloe was now bent over more.

Bianca wrapped her legs around Chloe's feet to hold her, as she used her hands to spread Chloe's ass and eat her pussy from behind.

"Oh, yes." Moaned Chloe. "Mm, touch me there."

Bianca followed her request, moving one of her hands down below Chloe's crotch and used her thumb to rub her clit. Chloe then used one of her hands to spread her ass more. Chloe began grinding against Bianca's hand, biting her lower lip to muffle her moans. Bianca got turned on at the sight of Chloe basically twerking right in front of her face. She began to rub Chloe's clit faster, wanting the girl to cum.

"Don't stop, don't stop." Moaned Chloe. "Make me cum."

Chloe sank down to the floor, feeling herself getting close. Chloe laid down on her stomach, as Bianca picked up Chloe's lower body to keep eating Chloe out, wanting to have a taste of Chloe's juices. With Bianca's mouth clamped in between Chloe's legs, Chloe rolled her eyes back and took in a deep breath, while covering her mouth with both her hands.

"Oh Bianca!" Screamed Chloe, as she began to cum.

Chloe squirted in spurts, Bianca catching every drip. Chloe began to twitch, releasing every last ounce of love she could muster. After that, Chloe turned around and sat up to taste her own cum, sharing it with Bianca. Chloe's cum transferred between Chloe and Bianca's mouths, spread over their lips, went down the side of their mouths like saliva, and splashed onto the floor for a good minute. After sharing and finishing Chloe's cum, Chloe jumped on Bianca, straddling her.

Chloe leaned in to kiss Bianca slowly and passionately, which Bianca accepted. Each break of their kiss had a nice pop sound to it, which was something both girls enjoyed to hear. After a couple of seconds, both girls laid on the closet floor, sweaty and tired, but with each other.

"Wow." Said Bianca. "That was amazing."

Chloe laid to her side, propping her head up with her hand.

"You're amazing." Said Chloe, as she moved her hand up to caress Bianca's naked body.

Bianca smiled, as she went up to peck Chloe's lips. Both girls looked at their opposite wall to see that their phones were still recording. They crawled to their own phones and stopped their recordings, both getting about forty minutes of hot and sexy content. They then turned to face each other.

"So?" Asked Bianca, waving her phone at Chloe."Are we sending these to Henry or not?

"We probably shouldn't, now that I think about it." Said Chloe. "Considering that he could share it with anyone."

"Good point." Said Bianca. "So what do we do now?"

"We should probably get out of here." Said Chloe. "The party's probably starting to end."

"Right." Said Bianca. "So what do we do with our recordings?"

"Well, considering that Henry would probably keep trying to get back together with one of us, we'll rub it in his face about what we did." Said Chloe.

"Oh, I like that." Said Bianca. "You're so smart."

"Oh, stop." Said Chloe, right before she went to peck Bianca's lips.

Both girls dressed back up and got their things back.

"Tonight was fun." Said Bianca.

"Yeah, it was." Said Chloe. "Maybe...we should do it again sometime.:"

"I'd like that." Said Bianca, as both girls smiled at each other.

"Let's get out of here." Said Chloe.

"Right, I'll get out first." Said Bianca, as she started to walk towards the

"Why not together?" Asked Chloe. "...like a couple."

Bianca turned around to face Chloe, who walked towards and stood in front of her. She used one hand on her phone and the other hand was used to caress Bianca's arm. Bianca looked down to see Chloe tapping her thumb all over her phone screen.

"What are yo-?" Asked Bianca, interrupted by her phone vibrating.

Bianca went on her phone. Her eyes widened and looked at Chloe, looking as adorable as ever. Bianca smiled, as she tapped her phone. Chloe and Bianca then looked down at their phones to read their latest relationship status notifications: _Bianca Hartwig and Chloe Hartman are now in a relationship_.Bianca and Chloe then looked back at each other.

"I love you." Said Chloe.

Bianca went to hug Chloe, with one arm around Chloe's neck, and the other arm around Chloe's waist. Chloe did the exact same thing to Bianca. After a couple of seconds, they broke their hug, but still held each other.

"I love you too." Said Bianca.

Both girls stayed silent for a couple of seconds, since they both remember being in this exact situation earlier today.

"You remember too, right?" Asked Bianca.

"How could I forget?" Asked Chloe.

Both girls stared right into each others' eyes, focusing on each others' eyes and each others' eyes only. Both girls stared at each other, full of want and desire. With that in mind, both girls leaned in towards each other, tilting their heads and closing their eyes in the process. Both girls smiled, as they shared their first kiss since being an official couple. They moved closer towards each other, so their bodies touched again, not wanting to let go and to savor the moment.

After a couple of seconds, which felt like minutes, both girls broke their kiss. They opened their eyes to look at each other again.

"My night has gotten so much better." Said Bianca. "Thank you."

"Your welcome babe." Said Chloe, right before she kissed her girlfriend again.

"Let's get out of here baby." Said Bianca.

"Let's." Said Chloe.

Both girls held each other's hand, as they both came out of the closet.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is something you enjoy, I'd love it if you were to subscribe to me and to add kudos to this story, especially if you liked this.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, bookmark this story so you can come back to this, if you'd like.
> 
> One more thing; consider to leave comments on either this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next.
> 
> After all, this was...something.
> 
> With that being said, see you next time.


End file.
